


Monster

by BOBAOZI



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Showki, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOBAOZI/pseuds/BOBAOZI
Summary: Shownu really loves Kihyun...





	Monster

He’s a monster, He’s a monster, He’s a monster.

Never has Shownu seen someone as beautiful as Kihyun. He was so alluring with his pale smooth skin, his pretty pink lips, and those eyes that turn into crescents whenever he smiled. But what Shownu loved best was when he got to hear him sing. If you asked him what he thought about Kihyun's voice, he would say that nothing could compare to him. Kihyun was one of a kind. He had all the best qualities, and no imperfection, at least not in Shownu's eyes. That's how he came to the conclusion that there was absolutely no way Kihyun was human. No, he just couldn't be. He was too flawless, too perfect.  No, he simply couldn't be human.

Your eyes when you look at me

It’s so intense, I try to avoid it

But you make me look at you from the corner of my eye

You’re so beautiful

He can see it. He can always see the fire in his eyes when they look at each other. Kihyun looks at him with such intensity, that sometimes Shownu feels like he can't keep up, but he can't look away, can't take his eyes off him. Even when they aren't looking at each other, Shownu can't help but stare at Kihyun. He was so beautiful. He's fallen in too deep. He knew it when he wanted to push Kihyun up to a wall and hold him there, just to look into Kihyun's eyes, to look at Kihyun's everything. From then on, he knew he couldn't hold himself back much longer. He's been caught staring too many times.

You’re so perfect even when you don’t dress up

There’s no other boy like you in the world

Baby I like you, Baby I love you

When you’re there,

it feels like I have the whole world

Shownu still thinks Kihyun is as beautiful as ever when Kihyun is dressed up in his favorite pair of sweats. He thinks Kihyun's especially beautiful when he's in nothing but Shownu's shirts or sweaters. He doesn't need to try to look his best, Kihyun is so mesmerizing naturally. There's no one else in the world that could compare to his love. Every night, right before they go to sleep, Shownu likes to pull Kihyun into his arms, with Kihyun's back pressed up against Shownu's broad chest. He likes to wrap his strong arms around Kihyun's tiny waist and hold him there, swaying to whatever melody Kihyun hums to that night, illuminated by the glow of the moonlight. The unspoken words of "I love you" and "How are you mine?" rang throughout Shownu's mind. Kihyun is Shownu's world.

He’s a monster, He has everything

He lacks nothing. His whole body is full of charm

On his face, his eyes, nose, lips. His body, his S line

Oh baby I like everything ’bout you

He’s a monster. He gives a fatal blow

He has total control over me. I can’t move

You’re my monster, monster. I’ll obey you

I’ll sacrifice my heart to you

Perfection. That's one of the words Shownu would use to describe Kihyun. He is completely and utterly perfect. Shownu loves cornering the smaller, his back to a wall with Shownu's hands placed firmly on his hips. He likes to stare at the face that has perfect complexion. He loves the way his sparkling eyes stare up at him and flutter closed when Shownu leans in slowly. He then likes to leave butterfly kisses all over, starting with his forehead, eyes, petite nose, cheeks, and finally, his pretty pink lips, and he doesn’t stop until they become swollen and red. He also likes to roam his hands all over Kihyun when they're alone. He's got the perfect figure, and Shownu absolutely adores it. He can never get enough of touching every part of him. He's addicted, and he can't stop.

Yeah, you’re my baby monster

And I’ll serve you as my master

I’ll be loyal to you till the end

I wanna follow you without missing a single day

I’ll be your prisoner of love, please rule over me

Whatever Kihyun wants. Kihyun will get. Shownu would kill, for his "princess," and he doesn’t hide it. The whole world knows he’d do the impossible for Kihyun. He also believes Kihyun is never the one at fault, and Shownu makes sure of it. He's lost track of how many times he's gotten himself into trouble for Kihyun's sake, but he doesn't care. Not when Kihyun always runs back into his arms. Not when Kihyun gives him such happy smiles. Not when Kihyun shows his thanks by letting Shownu have his way with him. Not when Kihyun is his.

The BPM of my heart gets faster

It pounds so much, I’m going crazy

Should I melt or should I evaporate?

I’m getting so scared baby

My heart is getting hot

He's lost all control. Nothing but Kihyun invades his mind, but he doesn't regret a thing. He knows that Kihyun has complete control over him, and it scares him to know that this boy, Kihyun, can do whatever he wants with him. He's terrified of the fact that Kihyun can make him do as he pleases, but even so, he would never leave Kihyun. He's too deep in love that he can't escape the chains that now bound him to the floor of his heart, where the desire for Kihyun lies. There's no going back now, not when his heart burns so fiercely for him. Kihyun could wish for the destruction of the universe, and Shownu would do nothing but make sure it comes true.

He’s a monster. He has everything

He lacks nothing. His whole body is full of charm

On his face, his eyes, nose, lips. His body, his S line

Oh baby I like everything ’bout you

He’s a monster. He gives a fatal blow

He has total control over me. I can’t move

You’re my monster, monster. I’ll obey you

I’ll sacrifice my heart to you

Kihyun was a siren, the kind where they entrance you. The only difference was that Kihyun could charm Shownu with more than just his voice. He was so perfect, the absolute best, and Kihyun always used it against him. Not that he minded, but Kihyun always knew just what to do to bring his mind into a haze. He loved just how enticing Kihyun could be, especially when he allowed Shownu to take the lead. He loved the way those slender hands held on to him whenever they were being intimate. He even loved how his captivating eyes led him to believe everything that came out of that lovely little mouth of his. Shownu was wrapped around his finger, and he knew it, but still, he doesn't regret a thing.

He’s a monster. He has everything

He lacks nothing. His whole body is full of charm

On his face, his eyes, nose, lips. His body, his S line

Oh baby I like everything ’bout you

He’s a monster. He gives a fatal blow

He has total control over me. I can’t move

You’re my monster, monster. I’ll obey you

I’ll sacrifice my heart to you

Even though he knew the truth, he still couldn't help but think of Kihyun as his innocent little angel. It made "sacrificing his heart" to Kihyun so much easier, thinking that it was the only way to protect his beloved. He knew he was a mess, but he refused to be woken up by reality. He couldn't, not when he believed life to be so complete. He had everything he wanted, everything he needed, he had Kihyun.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me from a showki YouTube video and I just had to write about it.
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tF3Zn0rM4k  
> Song: Got7 - She's A Monster
> 
> BTW I have this on Wattpad and on AFF :]


End file.
